Glow 'verse Interlude: 202
by indehed
Summary: (McDanno, Alternate Universe - Vampires) Changes are afoot at Five-0. One team member is out, another is in... Steve doesn't like change and he doesn't like the Guild, but Danny thinks they need to give it a chance...


**Genre - Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampires**

 **Pairing - Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

 **Spoilers/Warnings: Possessive!Steve. specific spoilers for episode 2.02**

 **Author's Note: This is just a brief interlude to explain the changes season 2 brought us and how I've developed them into this AU. I have another 2 long stories planned, but there might be other interludes... possibly just for the fun of it. :)**

 **Originally published (on ao3): March 2013**

 **Sequel to Seeing a Light (a face in the crowd), None Like You (you shine so bright) and When I Stand This Close (it's almost blinding). Recommend you read those first or you'll be confused.**

* * *

It had been days, three to be exact, since Steve had been exonerated and the Governor had reinstated everyone to Five-0. Except for Danny. It was a new day and today, Danny was hoping, as he had for the last few, that things could maybe go back to normal.

Steve had convinced him on that first day that it was a misunderstanding that would be cleared up quickly enough, but it hadn't been. Director Joe White had assured them then that Danny's life wouldn't be interfered with. At least, that's what Danny thought they'd agreed to but now, looking back, he wasn't so sure. He remembered White saying something about talking to the other Guild directors. What if they hadn't agreed with it? What if men in black suits turned up at their home and took Danny from his life, without caring what it would mean?

Steve had been a strangely calming influence. Perhaps it was the way they were with each other; that one could always rely on the other to be level headed in different situations, bringing balance. Or maybe Steve was quietly contemplating how to bring down the entire Guild just for Danny's sake. It wouldn't surprise Danny if there were blueprints, tactical scenarios and weapon calculations on Steve's computer. He made a mental note to check when Steve was out.

But Steve didn't go out, not without Danny. Danny still went to Five-0 with him and helped the team get back on their feet after HPD had been in messing up the place. They'd dusted off their offices, they'd checked the files and the computers to make sure everything was as they left it and anything pending in court hadn't been contaminated.

When they weren't at work, Steve and Danny were still together whether it be grocery shopping, exercising, spending time with Grace, or joining friends and being sociable. Danny noticed. He knew it stemmed back to why Steve had insisted Danny go into hiding while he was in prison. Oh, he noticed, don't think he hadn't, and after a morning routine with Steve foregoing his early swim for yet another day, Danny told him he was not subtle.

"I wasn't trying to be," Steve countered.

"Then for the love of all that is holy, can I have just a little bit of space? I mean, thank you for restraining yourself from joining me while I take a leak, but you can't hover like this. It's beginning to make me uncomfortable."

"You know why I'm doing it, and I'd really wish you wouldn't argue with me on it. It's perfectly logical."

"It is, if I were, say, ten years old. We've had this conversation many times before. I am an adult, I know what's out there, and I'm trained to fight it. Can I please just have an hour or two where I don't have to feel your eyes on the back of my neck when they're not scoping out the territory around us? I don't need you to be at DEFCON one, I need you to be normal. Can you do that for me?"

"I'm not at DEFCON one. It's like… three, at best."

"That's what you pick up on?"

Steve reached a hand out to Danny's shoulder but he shrugged it aside and stomped off to the kitchen, scowling at Steve and demanding to be left alone so he could eat breakfast in peace. It had only been a few minutes that he was at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, wondering how this was his life, when Steve's presence could be felt in the doorway.

"He's still out there."

"Of course he is, but I am not made of porcelain."

"I know you aren't," Steve pushed away from the door and came to sit by Danny. He gingerly reached a hand out and covered one of Danny's on the table, his fingers lightly ghosting over the back of Danny's hand.

"Steve, you promised me you'd try harder at this. And right now I really don't need your overprotective Neanderthal tendencies coming out to play in regards to Hesse."

"You'd rather I worried about the Guild?"

Danny rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but give a small huff of laughter at Steve's vacant idiocy. "I need you to be supportive, while we, together, figure out what the hell is going on. Look," he leaned forward, "Jenna has feelers out and no one has seen or heard from Hesse since he killed the Governor. Right now, my guess is he's more concerned with taking care of himself than coming after us. If she picks up on anything, then fine, we'll worry about him. But you know I don't like being put in bubble wrap."

"Sometimes I can't help it, it's just instinct."

"I know. I have the patience of a saint to put up with you, I really do. And that's saying something for a Williams."

Steve was about to respond when his phone rang. Picking it up he looked pointedly at Danny, "Yes, Governor?…. Yes, sir, I'll be there in an hour." He hung up and turned to Danny, "That was the Governor."

"Yeah," Danny gave him a blank stare and asked slowly. "What did he want?"

"He wants to see me in his office. We can go up together before Chin and Kono arrive for work."

"Did he ask to see me to?" Danny asked, rising from the chair and knowing they'd just have to grab some breakfast bars and coffee on the way in.

"He didn't say."

"So why am I going with you?"

Steve stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to Danny, his face radiating a question of 'really?'.

Danny sighed. "Patience of a saint."

* * *

They arrived at the Governor's office and after Steve spoke to the Governor's secretary they sat beside each other, facing the door. Steve reached forward and picked up a copy of 'Woman's Day' and began flicking through it. Danny just sat, legs crossed, arms folded and watched him with an air of incredulity.

The secretary called over, "I'm sorry, Commander. The Governor will be with you in a few minutes."

Steve looked up at her and gave a weak smile and a 'mahalo' before his eyes fell back to the magazine in his hands. The entire time since they'd sat he'd barely registered Danny's presence at his side, which, frankly, was grating on Danny's nerves.

"You gonna ignore me the whole time we sit here?"

Steve looked up at him, nonchalantly. "I'm sorry, I'm not ignoring you, I'm just looking at this fascinating article on frizzy hair and wondering which of these products you might want to try."

"Oh, you did not just take a cheap shot at my hair."

"I just did," Steve smiled, eyes still on the magazine.

"Someone clearly doesn't want to have sex ever again," Danny smiled at the secretary as she glanced up, trying not to eavesdrop but finding it impossible while sitting so close to them. She blushed a little but looked up at the sound of high heeled shoes coming their way.

The sound was also enough to draw Steve's attention and, belatedly, Danny's. Steve's eyes narrowed, sizing up the blonde woman heading their way. Danny watched her walk towards them, but his eyes darted between her and Steve, wondering if it was going to be necessary to stop Steve from doing something stupid.

She stood by the desk, "Hello, Officer Lori Weston here to see the Governor."

The secretary told her the same thing she'd said to Steve and as if sensing their eyes on her, she turned her head slowly to look at them. She looked non-plussed as she saw Steve but she couldn't hide the widening of her eyes as she saw Danny. Their eyes met, recognition seemed to abound between them. Danny knew instantly that she had magic. He couldn't see it, but instinct told him she must do. He didn't know if it was his magic developing or just good detecting, but it was definitely magic she had. Steve stiffened beside him. He must have realized too. Though she covered it well, she had reacted to the sight of Danny, and with Steve's senses he would have picked up on something.

She made her way over, sitting opposite them and pulling out a newspaper. She gave a tight smile as she saw what magazine Steve was holding in his hands.

Danny looked between them. Steve was no longer paying attention to the magazine, but instead was keeping his eyes on what he was perceiving as a potential threat. Danny felt he had to break the awkward silence, "He's uh, in touch with his feminine side."

She smiled over at him, doing her best not to glance back at Steve. "I have a sports section here, if that helps."

"He's fine, he's getting all sorts of tips about shaving versus waxing right now." Danny got to his feet and leaned over the table, "Danny Williams, by the way."

"Lori Weston."

They shook hands, then Danny gestured to Steve, "This is Steve McGarrett." He nudged Steve to make him reach over and shake her hand too.

"Pleased to meet you," she said as she sat back down.

Before they could say anything else and create any more tension, it was announced to them that the Governor was ready to see both Steve and Weston.

"Together?" She asked.

"Yes, follow me," the secretary said, waiting patiently for them.

Steve turned to Danny, who put his hands in his lap and smiled up at him, "I'm staying right here. I wasn't actually invited and I figure it'll give me a few minutes of alone time." He stretched his arms out to either end of the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable," Steve said as he followed Weston, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time now," Danny said after them.

"Uh-huh," Steve's hand waved backwards at him, but then Steve stopped in the Governor's doorway, took a moment to survey, then turned back. "Danny? You might want to come in here."

Danny rolled his eyes and followed over to where Steve was, "What excuse have you concocted now to make sure I don't leave your sight?" He was trying for funny, but when he stood next to Steve, the funny was gone. Th Governor was sitting behind his desk and to his right stood Director White. Weston had made her way over and was looking confusedly between everyone else in the room, sure she was missing out on something.

"Detective Williams, it's good to see you again," Director White said to them.

"Can't say the same about you," Danny said. Both he and Steve made their way inside the office so they couldn't make a spectacle of themselves in the doorway.

"I apologize for not getting back in contact sooner, but you know how bureaucracy can be. The paperwork has taken days," White didn't seem worried by Danny's contained anger. "Have you met Officer Weston from Homeland Security?"

"We just met," Steve interjected.

"Perhaps we can all sit down?" The Governor suggested.

"This is obviously going to be about Danny, so why don't we just cut to the chase and you tell me when the paperwork officially goes through that he's back on Five-0 and we can be on our way," Steve said. Danny's arm brushed against his in a silent thank you for the support.

"Director White and I have been discussing the situation this morning. He has filled me in on the details of Detective Williams'… circumstances, and the terms you both laid out for your involvement with the Guild." He gestured between Steve and Danny. "But one thing you both seem to have forgotten is that I said I'd be keeping a closer eye on Five-0. It wasn't so I could hear myself speak."

"I don't know what you mean, sir." Steve said.

"If Detective Williams is to be training with the Guild then he will be unable to perform his duties with Five-0 to the extent that he was before. As such, I have asked Director White for his assistance."

"With all due respect, Governor, I don't plan on devoting more than a few hours a week of my own free time to training with the Guild, I have no intention of letting it interfere with work," Danny said.

"From what I'm told, this project is of great importance. What you seem to have forgotten is that Five-0 is the Governor's task force, my task force." Denning held his hand up to stop any interruptions. "I understand the importance of the job you do, and your dedication to it. Director White believes, and I agree, that your progress needs to be more suitably monitored in a way that is the least intrusive."

Danny scowled at White, who still stood silently by the Governor's side. His face betrayed nothing, but Danny was sure the man was pleased with himself for surreptitiously forcing this on Danny.

"Agent Weston, I believe you are acquainted with the Shelburne Project?" The Governor asked, turning finally to face her.

"Yes, sir," she looked over at Director White, including him in her answer, "I was briefed on the new intel but I don't see…." she trailed off and then her eyes slowly turned to Danny, as if seeing him again put a new spin on her situation. "Oh my."

"What's actually going on here?" Steve asked.

"In order to allow for Five-0 to function as it always has, I have been persuaded by Director White not to take the Detective off duty but to attach a Guild liaison to him for when he's not with Director White on Mount Tantalus." He turned to Weston, "Welcome to Five-0, Officer Weston."

"Sir, we're not really recruiting new people right now, no offense," Steve turned to Weston.

"None taken," she replied automatically.

"Commander," White finally interjected into the conversation, "You'll find Officer Weston to be a valuable addition to the team. She's spent six years with Homeland Security as a profiler and she's a Guild trained Guardian."

"Sir, I'm not a babysitter."

"Excuse me," Danny waved his hands, "Babysitter?"

"We're not asking you to babysit," White said, "We're asking you to be part of a team that is vital to this State's safety. Above that, Detective Williams has been flagged by the Guild as being of national importance. I expect you to fully participate in his introduction and training in magic. He has a lot to catch up on and you are the ideal person to help with that."

"Frankly, we're not asking," the Governor said.

Steve's phone vibrated in his pocket. Danny watched as he took it out. He excused himself to take the call and Danny looked between the other three people in the room. If it wasn't bad enough having Steve looking out for him constantly, now he was being given a Guild babysitter whose actual job was going to be the same thing? He was pretty sure he was going to commit murder by the end of the week, just so that he could be thrown into solitary confinement.

"We've got a kidnapping, we have to go," Steve looked to the Governor, who nodded to him that he could leave. "I assume Danny is mine again?"

Danny turned in his seat and raised his shoulders tensely as he scowled at Steve for his word choice.

"You take both or neither," the Governor said evenly.

With a simple look between them, Danny stood and followed Steve out of the room. He could hear the soft voice of Officer Weston speaking with White but he didn't pay attention to the words. She followed them out a moment later.

* * *

Weston was following them in her own car as they made their way to the crime scene. Steve was driving, because Steve liked to drive and Danny had given up arguing with him over it at least 4 months ago.

"What do you think?" Danny asked, turning to watch Steve as he looked at the road ahead.

"I don't like it," Steve said with a sigh. "I don't like that the team is being messed with, I don't like someone new being forced on us, I don't like that the Guild always get their way, and I don't like the way she looked at you when she found out who you were."

"I agree," Danny nodded.

"You agree?" Steve looked over at Danny quickly, then back to the road. "Did you just say you agree with me? No argument, no 'give it a chance, Steve'?"

"No, I actually agree with you," Danny rubbed a hand on his thigh. "I don't like how the whole situation is being handled but…" He sighed, taking his time breathing out. "but I think we have to give it a chance."

He looked over at Steve, who glanced at him again twice as he kept an eye on the road and the rearview mirror.

"I'm just saying, she seemed fine when we met, and I think we should be polite to her. At the very least, I don't want us turning into dicks because we don't like the dicks lording it over us."

"Okay, I think I followed that," Steve looked vaguely confused.

"I'm just saying," Danny turned more in his seat to face Steve, "it would be nice if she didn't have to go through Sergeant Slaughter's boot camp. I don't want to have to pick up the pieces."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just try not to get the new girl blown up, kidnapped or shot on her first day. That's all. Can we do that, Steven?"

Though an amused look tried to sneak through, Steve turned his head and looked seriously at Danny. "I can't guarantee that."

* * *

At the very least, the case had been successful and the kidnapped girl was returned to her parents. Steve had managed to not get anyone shot at during Weston's first day, but that didn't last for long on her second. After making a point of barely using Weston, Steve had actually taken a moment to peel himself from Danny's side and instead sit in the diner on their morning stakeout with Lori, leaving Danny and Chin outside with Kono and Jenna back at HQ. It wasn't much, but it was something and Danny found himself strangely grateful to Lori for occupying Steve's paranoid brain enough to allow Danny to take some well needed comfort distance. He loved Steve, of course he did, but he needed that 50 feet of distance, even if they were concentrating on a case and Steve was in his ear.

The three of them had travelled to the cult's compound, and Danny was forced to endure horse riding. If nothing else, it gave their new recruit an opportunity to see what they were like when they argued. She joined the 'old married couple' bandwagon instantly and Danny had a feeling she and Kono would get on well. They were going to make Danny more insane than Steve did. As the three of them took on the cult in the compound, Danny wholeheartedly blamed Steve for getting them shot at, even if it was the right thing to do to get the girl to safety.

Jenna had been 'off' with them since the day before, but the case had taken up all of their time. Once they were winding down, she revealed to them that new information on her fiancé meant she was leaving to do more research.

Danny knew that she could probably do that research from here, but since Director White had appeared, Jenna had been skittish. She'd confided in him a few days before that he'd spoken to her about how she'd handled Danny's case already. Though he had commended her on her tenacity over finding Hesse and on uncovering all of, well, the crap Danny had to deal with, White had been terse with her over following orders and correct conduct for being on leave.

With Jenna leaving, and Lori arriving, the upheaval had been difficult on Steve's territorial behavior. Chin was similarly affected but being the more laid-back of the two vampires, he'd reconciled the struggle quicker than Steve.

As they all sat in their respective offices at the end of the day, filling reports out, Lori knocked on Danny's door.

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

She came in and he nodded for her to sit when she gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "This case has taken priority, I understand that and it's how it should be, but I think now that it's over, we should discuss the other reason I was assigned to Five-0."

"You mean me," Danny leaned back.

"I think if I'm to be involved in everything then we need to know more about one another, though I'm sure when McGarrett pulled my file that you saw it too. I have looked at yours. I've looked at files on every member of this team."

"The files tell us what we've done, what qualifications we have, vital statistics…. they don't tell us who we really are. You're a profiler, you know that it takes more than a Government record to know a person."

"I do. And since I'm the odd one out on this team, I want to offer the olive branch first. I know Steve isn't happy that I'm here, but he's a vampire, I expect it from him. But I'm here for you, not him."

Danny nodded, "So you want to begin the kumbayahs?"

She smiled nervously. "You were born on the day the Shelburne project was activated." She watched Danny carefully, but he just motioned for her to go on. "I'm only a little bit younger than you. About six or seven months."

"You angling for a birthday present?" Danny asked.

"I just…" she curled a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know how much Director White told you about the project, but I've been involved with it since the beginning."

"You weren't born then," Danny frowned.

"No, but I had been conceived and my mother was there."

Danny took a moment and looked at her. "No…" he said, as he cottoned on to where she was going with this. "You're the kid they wanted to do the key thing?"

She nodded. "I grew up with the knowledge of that night. In case they'd missed something and I did indeed have the abilities they'd wanted me to have. I was closely supervised until I was a teenager and they decided that since I hadn't shown any signs of anything extra that I could have my life back. They kept me monitored, I had to go for check ups every six months, but they left me alone to decide my own future. Pretty sure I get to stop those visits now."

"I'm sorry," Danny ducked his head, "that must have been tough."

"I want you to know that I understand how you feel about me being here, about me monitoring you, the whole Guild watching to see what you can or cannot do. I don't want you to feel pressured around me. Honestly, I'm just here to help."

"Thank you," Danny said and he meant it. He was curious as to why Lori had been chosen to be with him. Perhaps they didn't want to disclose information about the Shelburne project to more people if they didn't have to. She seemed sincere and the revelation did in some way make him feel better about her inclusion. Maybe that's why she had been assigned to them. Either way, it made him wary as well, because if she'd spent her formative years being told she should be special and turned out not to be? Who knows what kind of damaging psychological impact that could have had on her. And now she was being faced with the person who actually was supposed to be the 'special' one, and on top of that, Danny didn't want it. It seemed like a slap in the face, even he could admit that.

So he was torn between worry and sympathy as they continued to chat. He revealed more about himself, talking about Grace and sharing a few stories about Steve so that she wouldn't feel so intimidated by him.

By the time Steve interrupted them saying it was time to call it quits for the day, they'd fallen into an easy camaraderie for their burgeoning friendship. They were going to be spending a decent amount of time together, so he could only hope he could sincerely call it friendship.

During the car ride home, he reiterated to Steve that she was possibly a friend, nothing more, and she was there to do a job. The job was Danny, there was nothing else involved. He held off on telling Steve about Lori's early involvement in the project. He didn't mean to keep it from him, he just didn't want to spring that kind of detail and besides, it was personal for Lori and he didn't want to reveal something spoken with an air of confidence.

As he lay in bed, Steve's head on his chest, he wondered if he should have just told Steve straight away as he didn't want any secret hanging over them and this information could be important to the team dynamic. Aw, hell, he'd do it in the morning, Steve looked too happy lying there listening to Danny's heart beating, his hand lightly stroking Danny's arm.

He didn't want to break the mood.


End file.
